


Puppy Love

by Lunnashh



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnashh/pseuds/Lunnashh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dog; a pet, a man's best friend, and a little too knowing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from my lj & homin-yongwonhi

All the years spent together blended the line between friends and family. It went as far as sharing underwear (accidentally, more often than not), eating from one plate, buying the same accessories, and saving naked pictures of each other. One day, Junsu stated his idea of having their own animal family, all five of them, something about group-bonding. The idea of having furry buddies was appealing, and Jaejoong just hoped Changmin would stop chatting with the crows whenever they were in Japan despite having passed the depression. They knew they wouldn't be able to tend their pets regularly, works and all, but they had their families to take care of them. They just wanted some extra company.  
  
“No, I don’t want a capybara,” Yoochun voiced out when Junsu started listing animals that were most unlikely to be pets. They wanted something out-of-the-box but the list became more disturbing after just five minutes. “Or a platypus. Or sea cucumbers--how am I supposed to interact with that blob?”  
  
Long story short, they decided on dogs. Classic reasons; faithful, smart, and adorable (‘Bulldogs aren’t cute,’ Junsu stated). Jaejoong was already talking Yoochun’s ears off about having a bulldog, while Yoochun thought having the particular breed was only to exude a manly image Jaejoong lacked on. Junsu wanted a big dog to ride on and Yunho told him to get a pony instead.  
  
The next week, a day off with a downpour, was when the five of them went out to acquire their very own pups. They went separately because Jaejoong wanted surprise and no one to bother his decision, he said, and after a few hours roaming some pet shops, they came back to his place--with their respective ‘purchase’.  
  
A smiley Samoyed for Junsu, a quiet Alaskan Malamute for Yoochun, a haughty Great Pyrenees for Jaejoong, and a hyper Siberian Husky for Yunho.  
  
Changmin still hadn't come back. Yunho was afraid he got kidnapped or robbed or got hit by an ice cream cart. It was raining and all of them had missed the morning weather-forecast because Junsu wanted to watch _Ochaken_ (‘but hyung, look, that dog is green tea!’). Just when Jaejoong was about to dial Changmin's phone for the tenth time, the front door clicked open. Changmin stood by the front door, empty handed and soaking wet.  
  
"Where have you--" Yunho let out a small 'aish' and was going to fetch towels in the bathroom before his eyes caught Changmin's rounder-than-usual stomach, hidden under his zipped up jacket. It was...wiggling.  
  
Changmin shuffled on his heels, eyes peeking shyly at Yunho before fluttering down the floor. He slowly unzipped his jacket and pulled out a...dirt covered, wet  _something_ that was just the size of Yunho's spread palms.  
  
It was a dog, dangling in Changmin's hands, looking more like a ragged doll than a four-legged mammal.  
  
"I...I found it at a park a few blocks from here," Changmin held it closer when the three remaining hyungs' head poked out the hall they looked like a totem. He ignored Yoochun's gasp of 'rabies' and turned to Yunho with his eyes so bigbig and roundround and _pleaseplease_ "Can I keep it, hyung?"  
  
Changmin looked every inch the lost, sad puppy he was cradling so gently in his arms, the dripping water a plus point. Yunho could've blamed Changmin's sudden full-blast mode sparkly eyes, but he couldn't really care less because after he said 'yes' Changmin's face lit up like Yunho had offered him a cup of hot cocoa and roasted marshmallows to him.  
  
"Yes, Changminnie," Yunho repeated just to see Changmin's smile bloom further.  
  


~*~*~

  
  
"Mangdoongie doesn't like me" Junsu pouted from his spot on the closet as he watched Changmin dry his dog off with a hair-dryer bigger than it.  
  
"Mangdoongie hates you," Changmin placed his now clean and fluffy friend on the bathroom counter "Oh, look, I see the face."  
  
"Careful, I might mistake him for a rug," Yoochun poked the dog but it hissed at him  
  
"I believe it's a she."  
  
"Ah, I see," Yoochun pulled up its leg to make sure, retracting his hand quickly before it nipped his fingers. "Now let me check between your legs, Min-ah."  
  
If Changmin wasn't occupied, he'd throw Jaejoong's Hello Kitty hairdryer as a weapon. Mangdoongie barked—more like yipped—to show her annoyance at Yoochun.  
  
Like father, like son. In this case it was like owner, like pet. Taepoong was the leader of their pack. He looked most intimidating with his sharp blue eyes but underneath it he was a softy and would tolerate the other’s playful-violence. He was the most agile among the others.  
  
Shaki was as noisy as Junsu's laughs, tongue lolling all day. He was playful and for without reason, addicted to playing catch. It bordered on annoying because he'd demand anybody to play with him by nipping at their legs.  
  
Harang was as melancholic as Yoochun's playlist in his mp3. He'd sit watching the sunset from the porch or lie under the rain like some dramatic wanderer and there was this one time he howled into the moon Junsu was afraid he'd turn into a werewolf.  
  
Perhaps Vick was the only exception because as much as he had Jaejoong’s haughty aura, the easy-goingness was close to none. He turned into this friendly self when being fed, but after that he wouldn’t even react to the toys Jaejoong bought for him. Perhaps he thought Jaejoong's enthusiasm alone was enough for the both of them.  
  
And Mangdoongie, so small yet sassier than Yunho's all-time-favorite _My Sassy Girl_ , was the princess in the midst of her knights. She was smaller than half their size but her bossiness made up for it. She even slapped Harang with her paw when he sniffed her ass, and when Changmin dived to save her from unwanted fight, she just nuzzled the Malamute like she approved of him anyway. The four others seemed to take her as a beloved daughter.  
  
Just like their owners.  
  
"I'm not your daughter," Changmin stretched his legs on the couch, almost pushing Mangdoongie off of it. She climbed on Changmin's long legs before settling on his tummy, with a huff. “Why are you so grumpy…"  
  
"Like mother, like daughter," none of the TV channels piqued Junsu's interest so he turned it off. "Well, it's not like you're  _everyone's_ daughter..."  
  
Changmin gave him a look, "What does that mean?"  
  
Junsu shrugged and hopped off the couch, leaving a puzzled Changmin and sleepy Mangdoongie.

  
  
~*~*~

  
  
After months of tight schedules, jetlags, and basking on their fans' love, they finally got a precious vacation. Junsu invited them to his relative's villa in the beach.  
  
"Which relative again?" Yoochun asked for the tenth time. Ever since they arrived he had been trying to memorize Junsu's complicated family-tree.  
  
"My father's father's daughter's brother's son's sister," Junsu finished in one breath.  
  
"You meant your cousin" Changmin smiled, but his muttered 'dumb' didn't go unnoticed by Junsu who then trapped him in a head-lock.  
  
Yunho, who had been out of breath from dragging three monstrous and hyperactive creatures, nudged the door open with his head, "Very nice of you guys for leaving me out there."  
  
"The last one home must treat lunch!" Yoochun chirped from the kitchen where he was helping Jaejoong prepare breakfast.  
  
"No, no Taepoong, not food," Yunho nudged Taepoong aside, which had started sniffing at Changmin and Junsu who was brawling on the floor. He managed to pull them both off the floor before collapsing on the couch.  
  
Their time was spent with taking morning jogs (with the dogs) alongside the beach, trying local culinary, and playing cards.  
  
Yoochun groaned and threw his remaining cards at the maknae's face. "You're cheating."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are so."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Food's ready!" Jaejoong exclaimed when there was a slight 'ding' from the oven. It was the pizzas (that Yunho bought) for some late lunch. Jaejoong ushered them to prepare the table, accidentally knocking over Junsu's shoulder in the process.  
  
"Hey!" Junsu wailed when his carefully built card-castle wobbled and fluttered to the ground. He jumped to his feet, probably to demand extra portion to Jaejoong, followed by a cackling Yoochun.  
  
Sighing good-naturedly, Yunho started gathering the scattered. Changmin did too, although slower because he was too lazy to stack them neatly.  
  
"Ah, right, gotta feed the dogs," Yunho suddenly said when their hands brushed. He gave the neatly stacked cards to Changmin with a smile and got to his feet.  
  
Changmin looked up at Yunho questioningly, the older ruffling his hair before walking to the backdoor. "Hyung?"  
  
"Yes?" Yunho turned, smiling softly and looking comfy in his shirt and sweatpants. With the sunlight falling gently on his face, he looked just fine like that.  
  
Changmin blinked a few times to collect his mind, "Don't...don't put Taepoong's bowl too close to Mangdoongie's, okay? I'm afraid he'll eat her by mistake..."  
  
Yunho laughed at that and wore his sandals before sliding the door close.  
  
Back in the kitchen, while overlooking the scene, Jaejoong drew a messy heart with tomato sauce on two of the pizzas. Later, Yoochun pointed out something peeking from the back of Changmin's pants.  
  
It was an ace of hearts card. Jaejoong’s smile only grew wider at Changmin's confused face.

  
  
~*~*~

  
  
In the afternoon, when the sun was almost set, they set out to play on the beach. Junsu brought assortments of shocking-colored buckets and shovels, and he looked like a clown with his striped swim trunks. Jaejoong was the first to whine at the 'evil ultra-violet', claiming it wasn't good for his fair skin, but he was the first to dive into water when Yoochun shouted 'I found a pink starfish!'  
  
"You’re not swimming?" Yunho was building a sand castle that resembled a mountain of dump with a green shovel.  
  
"Mhm. Later," Changmin, sat under a beach umbrella then picked their lunch basket to munch on some _gaeran mari_. "You?"  
  
"I'm content on just watching," Yunho turned just in time to see Junsu doing a front-roll and disappearing into an incoming sea wave. Jaejoong and Yoochun just kept playing beach ball even as Junsu was drifting towards them like an otter.  
  
The dogs seemed to be having a good time as well. Mangdoongie yipped loudly at an upcoming wave. She let out a bark when it brushed her paws, scurrying back to Vick who was lying unenthusiastically. Shaki and Harang were looming near the sea, licking on the water and then looking at each other as if saying 'salty!', 'told you!'  
  
Taepoong pattered closer when Yunho whistled at him. Yunho chuckled when Taepoong nuzzled at his face. He gestured at Changmin and the husky seemed to catch on something.  
  
"What?" Changmin rose an eyebrow when Taepoong kept on staring at him.  
  
"He wants you to lie on his tummy," Yunho laughed, giving a finishing touch to his sand castle.  
  
Taepoong dropped his body beside Changmin, tail wagging and hitting the man's thigh every now and then. Changmin glared half-heartedly at the drooling dog.  
  
"C'mon," Yunho put away his shovel and crawled to where his dog and Changmin were, under the shadow of the umbrella. He tickled Taepoong's neck a bit before laying his head on said animal's tummy. He tugged on Changmin's arm until the younger lay down beside him with a grunt. "See? He's a makeshift pillow."  
  
Taepoong suddenly sneezed, jerking both men's heads on his tummy.  
  
"He's contaminating the air," Changmin waved his hand around. It caught Taepoong's attention and somehow he was able to reach back and nip at his hand. Perhaps Taepoong mistook Changmin's grumble for a praise, or he naturally considered almost everything as edible, so he gave a long lick at Changmin's cheek. "Uh...ugh, not food, boy."  
  
Hearing Taepoong's cheerful bark, Mangdoongie took interest in them. The two dogs kinda greeted with a nudge of their noses, though it looked more like a head butt for Mangdoongie. Somehow, she made her way—not so accidentally stepping on Yunho's chest—and curled right between Yunho and Changmin's arms.  
  
"Okay, what does she want?" Yunho carded his fingers through her soft fur.  
  
" _Pampering_ ," Changmin sighed, almost affectionately, bobbing his pinky on Mangdoongie's nose.  
  
Yunho wanted to card his fingers through her owner's hair instead.

  
  
~*~*~

  
  
The next day, they went to the beach again. The evening was windier and shadier than yesterday so Changmin couldn’t help but doze off on the beach mat. When he woke up, the sun had been dipping behind the horizon and there was a thin blanket covering his body and Yunho’s stupid straw hat on his face. The three idiots and Yunho were nowhere to be seen, but Harang, Shaki, and Vick were still there. The basket of food was half empty, and Changmin's stomach suddenly grumbled so he grabbed a can of orange juice and started eating the sandwich. After a while, he noticed something beside the mat.  
  
Arrow, carved on the sand. There were many, and they kinda formed a way towards a side of the beach. Perhaps his hyungs were there, so he picked up the basket and started walking where the arrows directed. He had to climb up a small sand hill to finally see where he was headed. A simple lightweight wooden pier. With Yunho perched on the far end, legs swinging and toes nearly dipping on the water. Taepoong was sitting beside him. Hearing Changmin's footsteps on the wood, Yunho turned and then flashed a wide grin while waving his hand around.  
  
"What are you doing?" Changmin gulped the last of his orange juice and put the basket aside. He may or may not have eaten Junsu's share of sandwich, but hey, he'd forgive him.  
  
"She kinda ran off, you know, with Taepoong," turned out Yunho had Mangdoongie on his lap, comfortable yet looking bored. And at the mention of his name, Taepoong let out a bark. "Wouldn't be good if he starts teaching her swimming. He likes swimming."  
  
When he sat down beside Yunho, Mangdoongie only lifted an eye before she was back to napping. Changmin snorted, "Are you ignoring me?"  
  
"She likes me," Yunho cooed, scratching on her head.  
  
"She only likes me," Changmin huffed. He pinched her nose before picking her slack body to his own lap.  
  
Changmin wondered why Mangdoongie was more docile with Yunho than with Jaejoong, Junsu, and Yoochun. She often refused to be petted by those three. He wondered why he was kinda jealous.  
  
 _Of Yunho or Mangdoongie? Haha._  
  
When he glanced aside, Yunho was staring at Mangdoongie with a soft smile.  
  
"You cradle her like she's small and precious," Yunho twirled a loose thread on Changmin's cartoon t-shirt. Jaejoong should stop buying fitting shirts for Changmin because they clung on his body so deliciously and in the good days, Yunho would be able to see Changmin's nippl—on second thought, Jaejoong should go on. "I want to cradle you too."  
  
"I'm not small,” Changmin would like to think it was _Mangdoongie_ who squirmed when Yunho scooted closer.  
  
"No, you're precious," Yunho breathed the words against Changmin's temple, soft auburn strands tickling his nose.  
  
"Taepoong just rolled on the sand," Changmin stuttered as his eyes locked on Yunho's lips—mole.  
  
"I know," Yunho breathed, just that too fixated on Changmin's plump lips himself. His grip tightened on Changmin's waist, and it was either Changmin or Mangdoongie who was pawing his shirt but who cares anyway.  
  
Yunho could feel the warmth of Changmin's breath on his mouth. Their noses had bumped gently and Changmin's eyelashes were fluttering against his cheeks—  
  
There was a wet plop, and suddenly Yunho's face was covered with a red, flabby thing.  
  
Changmin yelped in surprise and pushed the Yunho-turned-monster out of reflex until the other fell into the water with a loud 'kerplash!' Mangdoongie hopped off his lap.  
  
"I KNEW IT!"  
  
Junsu's shout came crashing like a thunder in broad daylight, and then he emerged from the water like some sea-monster. He pointed an accusing finger at Changmin.  
  
"W-what!?"  
  
"You stole the food!"  
  
Changmin's flabbergasted face turned dead-panned. So much for getting worked up.  
  
"Why am I the victim?" Yunho hoisted himself up the pier.  
  
"Sorry hyung, I kinda missed," Junsu grinned without the slightest hint of guilt. He peeked at the empty basket and whined, "But I haven't tried the sandwich!"  
  
Changmin shoved it into Junsu's wet hands, "You know, hyung, why don't you take this back to the villa?"  
  
Junsu let out a dramatic 'whatever' before strolling back to the house.  
  
Yunho tried to roll his eyes, but the starfish was still sticking to his face.  
Changmin snorted. He peeled it off and grinned when Yunho blinked his eyes open. "Hi."  
  
"Hi," Yunho grinned back. He placed a hand over Changmin's on his cheek. He didn't know which was warmer, the hands or his own cheeks.  
  
"You should...probably take it back to..." Changmin motioned with his head.  
  
"Ah, yeah," Yunho picked the living echinoderm? and plunged it back to sea, watching it drift further away. "Say hello to Bikini Bottom from us."  
  
"Patrick's not red," Changmin pointed.  
  
Together they walked back, the sun now well past the horizon and only leaving strips of orange on the darkening sky. Their shoulders brushed every so often—in which Yunho blamed the sea breeze—and somehow in the middle of the way their fingers got tangled. Yunho stole a glance to his side and chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Changmin frowned.  
  
Yunho shook his head and grinned wider, tightening their holds, "It’s pink."  
  
"What? I'm not-"  
  
"Patrick. He's pink"  
  
Changmin let out an 'oh' and turned his head to the side.  
  
Yoochun waved at them as they neared the villa while Jaejoong was chasing Junsu around for stomping on his sand-castle.  
  
And Yunho didn't bother containing his big grin seeing the adorning pink—or red, whatever—on Changmin's cheeks.

  
  
~*~*~

  
It wasn’t his grumbling tummy or the lack of blanket or Junsu’s snore that denied him sleep. Changmin found himself walking out his room late at night. A stack of ramyeon in the kitchen looked very inviting but he decided against it. Surprisingly, there was an opened box of cocoa on the table and steaming kettle on the stove. Maybe Yoochun was having a midnight snack again. Well, a cup of the bitter-sweet drink may help him relax.  
  
When Changmin finished making his drink, he heard a slight bump from behind him. It was Taepoong, nudging one of the lower cupboards with his nose. Confused, Changmin opened it for him.  
  
“Why aren’t you asleep—hey!” the dog walked away with a bag of unopened marshmallow in his mouth. Right before he reached the front door, he turned and barked at Changmin, as if saying ‘follow me!’  
  
When Changmin followed the happy husky outside, there was Yunho sitting on the porch. He, too, had a cup of cocoa in his hand. He turned and looked not quite surprised with Changmin’s arrival.  
  
"Couldn’t sleep?" Yunho had Mangdoongie in his arms, petting her head softly. When Changmin sat beside them, Mangdoongie gave a little bark, but didn't bother hopping off Yunho's lap.  
  
“Really, you made your dog steal?”  
  
“He does that sometimes,” Yunho shrugged and took the pillowy snack, laughing at Changmin’s ‘careful, he drooled on it.’  
  
For a while it was only Yunho's off-tune hums that accompanied, hampered by the munching of marshmallows and slurping of cocoa. Changmin savored his own quietly, having to push Taepoong away a few times from stealing the marshmallows (They were chocolate flavored, bad for dogs!) Changmin wasn’t sure how long they had sit there, but by the time his and Yunho’s cups were empty, he was starting to shiver.  
  
It was getting a little cold, but Changmin still wanted to stay here with Yunho. Just the two of them. It had been so long since they were able to sit down leisurely like this with neither schedules nor works to do.  
  
“It’s nice, spending holidays like this,” Yunho sighed contentedly, “Next time, we should go camping!”  
  
“With the dogs?” Changmin circled the rim of his glass with a thumb.  
  
“If they feel like it?”  
  
“Mangdoongie only likes warm places,” Changmin let out a slight shiver.  
  
“Hm. Is it her or is it you?” before Yunho could suggest going back inside, Taepoong nudged at his back. This time, he was hauling a blanket with his mouth, and judging from the tacky motive, it was probably Junsu’s.  
  
“Your dog is awesome,” Changmin pointed in slight amazement.  
  
“I know right?” Yunho put the blanket around them, “He even set us up on an impromptu date. And served dessert.”  
  
Changmin laughed at that, “I should thank him.”  
  
Leaning down, Changmin placed a soft peck on Taepoong's head. The husky's tongue and tail wagging went more excited. Changmin snuggled back to Yunho’s neck, but then found Yunho staring at him amusedly.  
  
"You just kissed my dog," cupping Changmin’s face, Yunho murmured against his lips, eyes zeroing on where they were less than an inch apart.  
  
"I know. Should I kiss him again?" Changmin curled a hand on Yunho's chest, fingers trailing the flower prints of his silly shirt.  
  
"Yeah, you should," Yunho didn’t notice Mangdoongie hopping off his lap.  
  
Changmin smiled and pulled him down for a kiss.  
  
Nearby, upon finding a comfortable place to lie down, Mangdoongie leaned against Taepoong as they watch their owners under the stars, tails curling against each other.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> First written: 26-May-2014  
> Finished: 30-Nov-2014
> 
> A/N: This fic got ignored for so longgg :( but I just wanted to write something about their dogs after watching AADBSK interview with their pets. funny how his hyungs had like, big cool dogs but Changmin had this little lady as a pet (and he said "I'm afraid she'll get trampled..." lol)
> 
> What would I give to be dogs I'd get to lick his face :(
> 
> Comments are   
> Find me on twitter @lunnashh ^^


End file.
